Love Me Once Again
by xXSadisticChiibiiXx
Summary: Grell was finally reborn again after decades of Sebastian's search for his reincarnation. Newly graduate from the Reaper Academy, they finally met. The demon was ecstatic, but the only problem is, Grell does not remember him at all. Will he gain the redhead's love back? Sequel of ALS, but can be read alone. YAOI. SebastianxYoung!Grell
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

YAY! Here it is~! **The sequel of ALS!** *two seconds celebration* Well I don't think it's necessary for you to actually read ALS to understand this~ This story is base on ALS' Epilogue. OuO But if you want to know the history of Grell's death and reincarnation, please feel free to read ALS~ :DD I just really suddenly felt like making a SebbyxYoung!Grell fanfic!** I soo love Grell in his academy days you know~ *fangirls***

**Story Summary:** Grell was finally reborn again after decades of Sebastian's search for his reincarnation. Newly graduate from the Reaper Academy, the young Grell met Sebastian outside the Undertaker's shop. The demon was ecstatic, but the only problem is, Grell does not remember him at all. Will he gain the redhead's love back?

**IMPORTANT:** WE ARE NOT FOLLOWING ANY TIME SETTINGS IN THE MANGA NOR THE ANIME OKAY? JUST GO WITH THE FLOW AND DON'T OVERTHINK EVERYTHING~ XD

* * *

**_______Love Me Once Again  
________~ *SC* ~_**

_Rated: T  
__Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama  
Pairing: SebastianxYoung!Grell_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_WE DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WE ONLY OWN **THIS FANFICTION STORY **ITSELF._

* * *

_______. . . ~*SC*~ . . . ~*SC*~ ________. . . ~*SC*~ . . ._

**_______Chapter I: Not Mine At All_**

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Sebastian stood silently in the shadows of the dark street, unnoticed by the two beings in the alley he's watching with fury in his eyes.

The years of his search for his redheaded lover's reincarnation has proved to be a success after all and not a waste of his time and strength, but the pass months since their reunion has been nothing but problems to Sebastian. The young redhead who he thought has come back from the dead to be reborn and_ be with him_, is not the case at all. The redhead is still the redhead he knew so well and_ loved_, though only in the time of his death did he realize that, but something is really wrong.

So VERY wrong.

He thought he could easily gain back the redhead's undying love for him being the sole object of Grell's obsessive affections and wants for his babies, but then, why is it not working? Maybe the young redhead is only playing, like what he always do,_ flirt_. But if that's the case, then wouldn't it be that Grell is flirting with _him_? He does not know what is wrong with him, Grell won't even react when he's around nor blush and giggle like he use to whenever he sees him.

He is being completely_ ignored_.

And by _Grell Sutcliff_ of all people.

He was very sure that his handsome and manly self is still the same, maybe even better. Then why Gell is not attracted to him? Does the redhead not like his longer hair? It grew a bit longer as the years, decades passed. He would trim it like it used to, but he doubt the problem is there. Or is it that, he looked more appealing in a butler uniform? He do not think so.

Does Grell not love him anymore?

He gritted his teeth. He cannot take this any longer.

"Sutcliff stop rubbing yourself all over me! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" William yelled in annoyance, trying to get a redheaded leech off of his arm.

"Ohh Wiruu~ Such passion excites me so~!" Moaned the said redheaded leech.

Sebastian emerge from the dark shadows he has taken refuge at to hide his presence from the two immortal beings, and glared daggers at the death gods being _too close_ to each other. "Grell." He hissed, letting them feel his anger. Demanding the other's attention. The redheaded one.

Grell narrowed his eyes at the demon's interruptions in his Wiruu-Time. "You again? Ohh my~ What a persistent sexy thing you are~"

Sexy? Grell thought he is _sexy_. Then what is the problem?

"What do you want? You're interrupting my time with Wiruu darling~!" Whined the redhead but then something heavy hit him on the head, forcing him to detach his arms to the other's to put it atop his head in reflex.

William then retracted his death scythe back to his side, "Honestly." straightening his suit and fixing his shinigami glasses with his hand. "I want your paper work done this evening Sutcliff, seems to me that you don't need my guidance in this assignment any longer." William then started walking away, secretly grateful at the demon's interruptions. He would not tolerate a young Grell for the second time in his immortal life. Once is enough when they were partnered in their final exam.

"Waaaait! Wiiiiiill~! ! ! Ugh..." Grell then face Sebastian in annoyance. "Now look what you made him do! You scared him away you bastard!"

Sebastian refrain himself from rolling his eyes. "I really doubt that 'I scared him away'."

The young redhead huffed, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"No, I don't."

"Grell, I know that you do. Stop acting like a brat. I told you many times before, I love y-"

"You're a demon. You don't love!" Grell retorted. "And I'm not acting like a brat! Don't call me a brat! I suddenly felt like hating that word too!"

Sebastian blink at the last phrases._ 'That's because you called my late master a _brat_ back then and you despise him with your most fiery passion...'_ But he will not dare say it out loud, instead he only acknowledge the first two accusations. "That is what I also thought before you..." He then suddenly stop himself from continuing, having to say that _before he died_.

"Before I _what_?" Grell demanded.

"Before...you came along." Sebastian sighed. "I know it is hard to believe and regardless of whatever your academy taught you about my kind, but believe me when I say it to you Grell Sutcliff. We trick people from the truth but we demons do not lie."

Grell stare at him with calculating eyes. Sebastian do not know what the other is thinking, he was so used to Grell being the one who is pursuing him and not the other way around, that is why he do not know how to please the other. What can he do? What can make this redhead know what he says is the truth? That he really love him and that he wanted to live the whole eternity with him. Never in his long immortal life did Sebastian felt a strong urge to be with someone else, let alone a reaper.

It's the first for him, and this adorable redhead in front of him who tried to look so intimidating, is making it a lot harder for him.

In fact, it is taking all of his will power to restrain himself from jumping the redhead there and then. And he so badly wanted to touch his short red hair. _'It's like a cats...'_

Busy in his own thoughts, Sebastian did not notice the other walking towards him until the redhead wrap his arms seductively around his neck.

Tilting his head a little, "Prove it~" Grell said, his face temptingly close to the other.

Being not a shy-like-a-virgin demon he is, Sebastian returned the gesture with much allure. Wrapping his arms around the other's waist, holding him in place close to his larger body. Bending down a little, he captured the redhead's lips in a loving manner. Putting all of his emotions in it. He cannot even believe himself that he can be that gentle.

He felt Grell smirk at the kiss. He knew Grell loves kisses, specially when a wet muscle called a _tongue_ is involve.

Deepening the kiss, Sebastian invaded the other's mouth like a hungry wolf, sucking and caressing every part of Grell's tongue and mouth with his own, staying dominant no matter how hard the other tried to dominate him. It was amazing, how the younger man's mouth taste. It tastes _delicious_. Literally. Though it should be impossible, he cannot taste any other things other than souls. Anything else besides those glowing ball of life, are all tasteless to him like water. So how...

Sebastian gasped all of a sudden as he felt fingers brushed sensually behind his ear to grab a handful of his silky raven hair. Grell smirked, using this opportunity to part from the kiss and give the demon's ear a nip. It had taken Sebastian's whole being to stop a moan from coming out of his throat, but it was only his wistful thinking. "Grell..." His face burned from embarrassment.

Grell laughed.

Sebastian glared at him warningly, still with a red face. "So I am sensitive there, so what?" He said annoyed, at himself specifically for not being able to stop himself from giving a moan.

"Aww~ There's nothing wrong with that." The redhead said while nuzzling his neck like an apology...or not, "I think it's cute~"

He heard the other snicker.

Cute? He is anything but _cute_.

Sebastian huffed, "I am anything but cute. If there is someone cute in here, it would be _you_."

A moment after that was said, a shoe landed on his face. "What was that Sebastian~? You were saying something?" The redhead said smiling dangerously, his lethal teeth showing in a bloody-murder manner. His foot still on the other's face.

He had completely forgotten how violent a younger Grell is. He did not even know why he had not anticipated it and avoid it. The redhead was quite flexible though, for his foot to reach his face with his adorable lack of height. Now he would really want to know how flexible the other can be in bed-

"What are you smirking at?! I can feel it under my shoe!"

Taking hold of the foot in his face, he push it away gently but did not let it go. Grell tried to get his foot out of the demon's grasp but the hold was strong, it would not budge. Sebastian's smirk widen. "You know Grell, you should be very careful how you use this foot of yours." He said with his low and sensual voice, pulling the redhead's foot close leaning his cheek in it, his free hand roaming the other's leg from his ankle to his knee to his inner thigh-

"Let go of me you- Eek!" Grell loss his balance when he felt fingers from the hand holding his foot firmly slid inside his red sock, the both of them falling on the hard cement. Sebastian on top.

He quietly rejoiced at that.

After hearing several curses later, Sebastian's smile was from ear to ear seeing his redhead under him looking like a tomato. _An angry tomato_. "You ass! What do you think you are doing?!"

"I am simply admiring your leg muscles." He said, looming over the now blushing redhead even closer, a mischievous smile in his face. "I would want to touch it bare...without the nuisance of your clothing. And run my fingers to every part of it..."

Grell's face heat up, eyes wide, his expression like a shy kitty. Sebastian's devious smile can now reach to the skies, he finally have the upper hand-

As if on cue to prove his thoughts are wrong, something hard hit his forehead. Sebastian was caught off guard, falling to his side, rubbing his injury in reflex. The force has a strong power in it and it made him lose his focus for a while, making his head spin. _'Did he...' _

Yes. Grell did just give him a headbutt.

The furious redhead stood, a comical smoke in his forehead in which made the painful contact on Sebastian's own forehead. "You bastard! I hate you! ! !" He yelled, his face beat red, before running off the alley to wherever, quickly disappearing from Sebastian's sight.

Sebastian blinked, then give an amuse laugh at the realization. The young redhead was embarrassed from his little dirty talk, but did not mind their intense make-out session? "How adorable."

After enjoying his time on the floor thinking of how adorable Grell is, Sebastian finally stood and he sighed. Now the redhead is out of his reach again. Is this what Grell always feel back then whenever he wants to be with him and he chase him away?

He frowned.

It was...painful.

_. . . ~*SC*~ . . .  
_**_TBC._**

* * *

_Chiibii:_

_YAYS! There yah go~ OuO Did you like the first chapter? Grell in his academy days is just soo epping adorable~! ! ! XDD I can't say anymore~! It's killing meeeeh~ *le dies* Sankyuuu very much for reading yo~! :DD My school still sucks! Just sayin'... /coughs_

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

**_Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ETC. It is very much appreciated! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

The update for this week~! YAYS! OuO The next update will be in the next weekend I guess...my classes are now officially getting SERIOUS. And I'm still hating my school guys, just so you know. LOL. XD I hopes you enjoy this chapter~

And **SANKYUUU VERY MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS THIS STORY~! I LOVES YOU ALL FOR CONTINUING TO SUPPORT MY POORLY MADE WORKS OF LITERATURE~** TT u TT

* * *

**_______Love Me Once Again  
________~ *SC* ~_**

_Rated: T  
__Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Pairing: SebastianxYoung!Grell_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_WE DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WE ONLY OWN **THIS FANFICTION STORY **ITSELF._

* * *

_______. . . ~*SC*~ . . . ~*SC*~ ________. . . ~*SC*~ . . ._

**_Chapter II: Where Is Your Love For Me?_**

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Sebastian glared at the ceiling of his bedroom in the Phantomhive manor with a scowl in his handsome face. He's been glaring at it intensely for the pass hours now, thinking of nothing but a certain redhead and his growling stomach. Sebastian is a hungry...no, scratch that, he is a _starving_ demon but he do not want to take up on contracts yet with Grell bouncing around London with other handsome men but _him_.

But he cannot ignore his hunger anymore, it's taking all of his self-control to keep his demonic self at bay. He did not even dare to go out more often now to see a glimpse of the redness he's so fond of anymore, fearing to get violent at any moment and start attacking again...

_*FLASH BACK*_

Sebastian scanned the streets of London for today as well to see a certain redhead and make sure that said redhead is not jumping random men on the street he deemed handsome enough for his attention. Why would the redhead not like him, he did not know, even though he tried to look as handsome and sexy as he can be everyday. After the fourth alley, a familiar figure was seen. The only color in that dirty black alley.

Sebastian smirked,_ 'Lucky.' _

The redhead was reaping his soul collection for the day when Sebastian arrived and tried to _love_ him once again. The demon would always come looking for him everyday to only stand near him and try to touch him every now and then. It annoys the redhead to no end. And the fact that he can't attach himself to every man he found attractive because of the other scaring them away. The other would say to him, "I am loving you." every time he will ask him what he think he is doing, then he will repeat it over and over again and Grell will burst in frustration and throw a tantrum.

Sebastian now will use it to his advantage to comfort and calm the redhead down by means of hugging and petting the other. It was a perfect plan to get close to Grell and it always works for him, the redhead sure is a softy for bodily contacts. The redhead just always tried to hide it from him.

And today is not an exception, he would love him once again, touch him lovingly and pet his head gently as he whispers sweet things to him. But as he neared where the redhead is, the alluring smell of the soul the other is currently reaping, wash all over his whole senses. His stomach growled and his eyes glowed, turning his pupils into slits.

Grell turns to look at the approaching demon, he thought Sebastian would stop and will try to molest him again but the demon did not stop and went straight to the soul he is collecting. Grell gasped, turning his death scythe to life, he attacked the demon. Sebastian was able to dodge it and in reflex tried to attack the other back but then he stopped himself as he saw the fear on the redhead's eyes.

Sebastian blinked, his eyes widen in realization. What is he doing? He was going to attack Grell...he was...

He was going to devour a soul...

"Grell, I'm sorry..."

"Get back you demon! I knew it! You were only trying to get a soul from me from the start! You bastard! ! !"

"No...I-"

"Get the hell back! Away from my soul! It's mine!" Grell yelled in fury, pointing the roaring blades of his scythe at the other's throat. "Don't you ever come near me ever again!"

Sebastian stood frozen in his place, trying to swallow the lump building in his throat, before finally able to turn and run away...far away from harming anything else.

_*END OF FLASH BACK*_

Sebastian groaned at the memory.

Now, Grell wanted nothing more but for him to be far away from him.

A sudden supernatural presence was then sensed, running towards the manor in a rapid phase. He knew that presence so well...

"Grell..." He sat up, shocked at the redhead's arrival outside the manor. "What is he doing here?" He will not think of it as the redhead visiting him, because firstly, Grell does not know that he took the place for his own.

After a moment, there was another presence. Sebastian do not know who was it but he's sure that it's not a reaper. Maybe the redhead is in trouble? He stood immediately with all the intentions of being in his redhead's rescue when suddenly a flash of red was thrown at his window_ hard_, resulting the red figure to hit the opposite wall.

"Fucking shit..." The red figure groaned, having a hard time standing up.

Sebastian's eyes widen, running quickly at the redhead's side to help him up.

"Don't touch me!" Grell yelled, swatting his helping hands away wiping his bleeding head after, smearing the blood more into his forehead.

The redhead walked back to the window slowly, swaying a little, where the owner of the other presence stood suddenly, violently screaming it's lungs out at them with fury in its catlike eyes. Sebastian frowned. It's one of the lowliest level demons he ever saw to land foot in the human realm. He knew that those kinds have no ability to travel in other realms, so how did it get there? They can't even change their horrendous forms.

Sebastian watched, with fondness in his red eyes, as the redhead starts attacking the other demon again with his roaring chainsaw. It's so cute to look at how Grell can't even slay such a weak creature yet. Well, in truth even it is only a lowly demon like that, it is still too much for a newly born reaper, but then again it is new to him to see Grell like this. How he always saw Grell back then was a flirty, killing-machine psychopath but now he...

It's just too adorable.

Another hit and Grell roll over the solid ground repeatedly before hitting a tree. Sebastian sighed. Maybe it's now time to help? But if he do, the redhead would definitely get mad at him and he was sure Grell is still mad at him from before-

The other demon roared, running towards the redhead with the full intention of finishing him off.

That was the cue right? Sebastian jumped down from his window landing between the furious creature and the redhead, with him facing the demon. In just a blink and a demonic glow of his eyes, the lowly demon falls to the ground in a very bloody way that he knew Grell would love to see.

He smirked, proud of his work.

Grell's eyes widen in shock. "You asshole! What did you do that for! ! !" A very angry redhead shouted from behind him.

"I just saved your life." He said, turning to face the other.

"You just killed my demon! Ugh...my first demon..." Grell said staring sadly at the poor dismembered creature on the ground. The still bleeding redhead then turns back to him. "You just killed my demon! Now, you take responsibility!" He said, pointing his chainsaw at the other demon standing in front of him.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Grell, are you the one who brought that thing in this realm?" He asked, pointing a finger at the demon on the ground.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Just so you could have some fun?"

"Uh-huh~"

Sebastian scowled at him this time. "Grell, did you know how dangerous those things are when they got out of control? They are harmful for the souls of this realm-"

"I don't need your lectures about them! I already have those in my academy! You_ are_ as harmful! Now, gimme a fun fight demon!"

Those words stabbed him deeply. It is obvious that the redhead is still mad at him because of that incident. Maybe humoring this stubborn redhead would make him get even a little closer to him? Grell always love a good fight right? But he would need to severely limit his strength so that the other can keep up with him.

"Grell, if you only wanted a good fight, you can always come to me and not bother bringing those things up here only to have_ fun_."

Grell frowned and then huffed. "Now, I'm not in the mood anymore." He turns, "I'm going home!"

Sebastian raised a brow. "Why? I thought you wanted a-"

"No, forget about it." The other pouted and started walking away.

Sebastian runs before the redhead. "Grell wait! What is the problem?"

"'What is the problem'?! You are the problem!" The redhead shouted, turning around and pointed an accusing finger on the other's face.

"Me?"

"Yes, YOU!"

"I do not understand..."

Grell hmped, crossing his hands in his chest in frustration. "Whenever we see each other, you treat me like a baby! Like a stupid child! Like a precious thing-"

"You are a precious thing, Grell." He said cutting the other's sentence off, as he raised a hand to touch the redhead's face.

"Like hell I am! Stop trying to touch me every time!" Grell shouted, swatting the other's hand away from his face once again. Sebastian's eyes widen, hurt evident in his demonic eyes. Grell continued, "What are you trying to do huh? I will not give you souls for free if that's what you're planning!"

"I can get my own soul to fed myself if I wanted to. It is not what I want from you Grell-"

"Then what? And don't even dare say to me that love bullshit, you can never make me fall for it! You say those things but then you try to attack me for a soul! You-"

"I'm sorry! I truly am, Grell...I never meant to-"

"You lying piece of shit! What is it you really want from me?!"

"I...you will know in time. Until then, please leave..." Sebastian turns around hiding his eyes behind his bangs as he tried to swallow the burning lump in his throat.

Grell tsked, before turning to leave immediately.

Sebastian walked back slowly inside his messed up room, sitting himself at the other side of his bed. This is not like him. He was never like this. NEVER. He almost felt like crying at the redhead's cruel words. A painful pang in his chest, like a silver knife carving a hole in it. He was not one to be hurt by this kind of things. He was stronger than this. What happened to him? Maybe all this decades of longing made him like this? Made him soft and...weak. No, it can't be.

He can't continue like this. Not like this...

Sebastian put both of his hands in his face, wishing for it to block everything in his sight and everything in his mind.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Grell frowned, kicking an innocent small stone on the ground in his frustration. What in the world is wrong with that demon? Demons can't_ love_, and specially not with a_ reaper_. Their kinds are mortal enemies since they first existed. He just wanted a soul that's why the other would try and seduce him every time! And what is this 'In time' bullshit the other always say to him? It's like that demon knows something that he don't. Maybe he can see the future or something? Or maybe in the past...

What past? He was just newly reborn right? There was no past-

"Reborn..." Grell gasped. He run quickly back to his chosen alley and open a portal back to the Reaper realm.

Maybe he can get something there.

_. . . ~*SC*~ . . .  
_**_TBC._**

* * *

_Chiibii:_

_Hehe~ Oohh will Grell finally remember everything? OuO Sorry guys if you think that the story progress is fast. Sadie is not one to prolong any stories too much because it made him lost somewhere in the story when making a filler chapter and lose any interest in continuing it. XDD But don't worry~ It's not like the next chapter will be the end of it~ Sankyuuu for reading! OuO_

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

**_Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ETC. It is very much appreciated! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Early update~! YAY! I have to while I still can~ OuO Since it's the story that's still fresh in our heads, this will have the most updates. I will update my other ones when I can...sorry you guys, did I ever mention how I am hating my school right now? XDD

Hopes you likes~ **PLEASE CONTINUE YOUR REVIEWS!** We currently have no time to reply personally but know that we will forever love you for your effort of simply telling us what you think~ QuQ

I am also glad that the one who requested the Prequel Story(ALS) is enjoying this as well~ YAYS!

* * *

**_______Love Me Once Again  
________~ *SC* ~_**

_Rated: T  
__Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Pairing: SebastianxYoung!Grell_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_WE DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WE ONLY OWN **THIS FANFICTION STORY **ITSELF._

* * *

_______. . . ~*SC*~ . . . ~*SC*~ ________. . . ~*SC*~ . . ._

**_Chapter III: I Am Here_**

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Grell slumped his head back down followed by his hands atop his head in his office table, inside his little office, and by that he meant _small_,_ tiny_, little space they dare to call an office. In all honesty, newly graduate students like him don't yet deserve to have their own offices, but he so_ not_ calmly demanded it as he claimed to be the best, a straight A's student, and all other newly graduates like him are not worthy to be near him nor _work near him_. Just to shut him up, the management gave him this little space.

But it is not his deal right now, no. It is much more irritating and much unbearable.

He groaned, memories from the pass events coming into mind.

Grell beamed, as soon as he set foot on the Dispatch building after his unpleasant encounter with the crazy demon named Sebastian, he immediately made his way inside the Library, silently and_ awesomely_ unnoticed. Or so he thought he was so _awesomely_ unnoticed.

He stood in awe and amazement for a little while at the huge Official Shinigami Library, it's the first he's been there, the fact that he was not allowed in there. Grell shook his head, bringing himself back into focus at his goal why he is even there. He walks beside the first shelf he saw where names of many are organized alphabetically. Seeing that everything is in alphabetical order, he walk further inside looking for the first initials of his name. He was too focus into finding his own book that he did not notice another being entering the Library.

"Sutcliff, what do you think you are doing in here?" William questioned sternly, surprising the young redhead greatly.

Grell jumped at the cold voice, making him almost throw the book he is holding into the air. "Will! What are you...what..."

William rolled his eyes. "I'm here because I believe that I am allowed, but for you Mr. Sutcliff-"

"Wait! B-but how come I never sense you coming?!"

"Because I did not want you to. Honestly." William then walked to him, taking the book in his hands and returning it into the shelf where it belongs. He continued, "You know well enough that you are not allowed in here."

"I know but-"

"No excuses."

Grell frowned. "I just wanted to-"

"No, Grell. Go back to your office and do your overdue paperworks. I want it done by this evening."

Immediately, Grell throws a tantrum. "You cold heartless stuck-up-in-the-ass bastard! Won't even listen to me! Asshole! ! !" He yelled fuming in anger, before walking away.

William's eyebrow twitch. "Sutcliff. Watch your language."

Grell huffed, halting his walk for a moment. "_Asshole~_" He repeated, stressing the word to further his Superior's annoyance before completely running off as William's death scythe extended to clip his head off.

After that incident, he was banned to be even just a meter close into the Shinigami Library. He was not to loiter anywhere else in their realm but his office and his apartment. But if you are Grell Sutcliff, that is not a problem at all, though irritating that he will not get what he wanted immediately. He needed to know what that demon is up to and he will, just not right now. He's not in the mood, he was bored...bored to_ death~_.

Grell just arrived from his last soul collection for today and just like the other days since after his last meeting with Sebastian, the demon never show itself to him again. It's like everyday, he's anticipating the other's presence following him around. But it never came.

Clenching his both hands in his hair, he groaned in frustration.

"Just because I told him to actually not come near me doesn't mean I really mean it! ! ! Ugh...stupid demon!" He yelled, pulling at his short red-hair more.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Sebastian lie quietly in his bed unmoving inside his dark room at the Phantomhive's for the last eleven days straight. He just don't know what to do with his life anymore. Nothing motivates him to stand and move on with his life, he can't continue any longer. He does not want anything else, all he wanted was Grell for himself and nothing else. If he can't have him then he will not have anything else. It's revolting how desperate that sounded but it's true.

He sighed.

Sebastian close his eyes and enters his own world, where he can always see _him_. This is his punishment for being such an ignorant bastard in the past. He deserves this-

Suddenly, a flying_ something_ hit his window hard making the glass shatter into different directions, the_ something_ ended up hitting the opposite wall of the room. Sebastian gritted his teeth, his brows meeting in an angry manner, annoyed at the rude interruptions of his sulking. Standing up, he went straight to the _something_ currently flailing in his floor and brutally murder it, not even bothering to identify what it was or where it even came from, before fixing his window dutifully and returning into his sulking position back in his bed. Not even noticing another presence outside.

Outside the manor, Grell huffed in annoyance. He felt the lowly demon he thrown on Sebastian's window brutally died not a moment ago and saw the window's owner fixing the glass magically but said owner did not even acknowledge his presence after all that. Was he being ignored? Or is it that the other does not really noticed him there? Grell stomped his feet on the ground as he went back to his _small_ office in the Shinigami Realm.

On the next day, Sebastian was still in the midst of his non-ending sulking when there is another flying thing that hit his window, breaking it again for the third time. Again, Sebastian stood and nonchalantly killed whatever the thing is before fixing his window and returning in his previous state in his bed.

The next day unfortunately, it happened again, another flying random demon breaking into his window. And the next day was no exception as well. And also the next day after that. And the next day after that. And the next day after. And the next day. And the next day. And the next, and-

"What the hell!" Sebastian roared, as another lowly demon hit his window in the same manner everyday. Ignoring the poor being on his room's floor, he went straight outside the manor to give whoever dare to throw those things to him everyday some piece of his mind when he saw a familiar red figure standing in the center of the open space.

The red figure smirked. "Finally decided to come out demon?"

Sebastian squinted, narrowing his eyes at the other. Being inside a dark room for weeks straight, a sudden rays of sunlight hurts his eyes. It happens even to demons. "What do you think you are doing Grell?" He hissed. "Why are you doing this?"

Grell frowned. "You know why!"

Sebastian frowned back. Well, he have his suspicion, it never occur to him that it was Grell throwing those demons in his window until now that he opens his senses back to his environment, but he will not put his hopes in that mere suspicion. "I don't."

Grell scowled and was about to retort something that Sebastian thought would compose of foul language and such when the lowly demon he left alive in his room attacked from behind him, or should we say _tried_ to attack from behind him. The poor thing who still looked daze from hitting its head on the wall jump from the windowsill with the intentions of attacking the immortals below when its foot caught on something making its jump an embarrassing failure.

Sebastian almost laughed at this but it was stopped when the huge body of the lowly demon flung into the air into the direction of the redhead in front of him. Grell stare wide-eyed at the body coming to him, too shocked to actually move. Being the one in alert, Sebastian snatch the reaper away abruptly, both of them ended up falling into the dusty ground, Sebastian on top.

Smokes of dust coated the air as the lowly demon landed on the ground. Both coughs at the dust that fogged around them.

"Grell, are you alright?" Sebastian asked as the fog of dust settled down.

Grell huffed, frowning. Turning his head to the side as he crossed his arms in his chest and a small pout in his supposed to be frowning lips, looking like a brat.

"What?" He ask again, but the redhead under him just continued to pout and say nothing. He stare at him confuse at the other's behavior but then his eyes widen when a realization somehow manage to come to him. Smirking to himself, he stood and started walking away.

Grell sat up quickly, surprised at the sudden change of the other. He panic as soon as he saw Sebastian walks away and immediately calls for him. "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Back to my room where else?" Sebastian said, still not stopping from walking away.

"But...but, wait a moment!"

Sebastian halted, turning a bit to face the other. "Why?"

That took Grell off guard and was not able to answer. "I..."

Sebastian smirked. "Ahh...is someone feeling lonely?" His smirk widen, proud at himself.

The redhead glare at him but did not say anything.

"If you have no business in here, I suggest that you leave." He continued and started walking back to his room. But Grell did not move from his position, and stood there watching him go. Sebastian can feel the other's eyes burning a hole behind him. He wished that what he is doing would work, that what he realize is true. That this time, Grell will finally be his, and his alone. A few more steps below his room's window, Grell's presence behind him moved and vanished.

Sebastian frowned sadly. It did not work, Grell left. He left him again. Grell will never be-

A set of arms suddenly grab him from behind, both wrapping around his torso tightly followed by a light figure pressing at his back. "Stupid bastard." The figure said, words muffled as the other pressed their face more deeply from his back.

Sebastian's lips form a fond smile, something that he haven't done from a very long time. He knew it. Now he finally understands. Why Grell won't cling to him like he used to. Why Grell never show much interest to him. Why the redhead won't get attracted to him. It's because Grell was not one to chase.

He likes it more when he's doing the chasing.

No wonder he always ends up loving those who don't show any interest to him. But it doesn't matter anymore. I am now here. I will let him chase me whenever he want and I will forever love him when he want it.

Turning around, Sebastian hold the young redhead close to him before taking him back into his room. Taking the other's surprise to capture his lips into a passionate kiss, with all his desperation and longing from all this time, until they both fell on his bed.

_I am here. I will forever be here for you Grell Sutcliff._

_You don't have to chase anyone else._

_I am always here._

Grell let out small gasps as they parted from their kiss, his face flushed and his lips moist with both of their mixed saliva coating them beautifully.

"Did you miss me, Grell?" He teased, receiving a headbutt from the other as soon as his sentence left his mouth. "There is nothing wrong in admitting your feelings once in a while, Grell..." He said next as he rub his injured forehead with his right hand.

"I will when I want to!" Grell retorted.

Sebastian smiles at him. Young or not, Grell will always be Grell. "When will you ever grow up?" He said fondly, "But I don't mind even if you don't." He said finally before kissing the redhead again, stopping whatever remark the other planned on saying.

Grell moaned at the kiss, his arms wrapped around his neck pulling him more closely to deepen it. At the second time their lips parted, Sebastian can't help but mention, "I have to say, I'm impressed with your creativity." He said, earning a confuse expression at the other's face. He continued, "Isn't it only pebbles that they throw on their lover's windows to get their attention? I would never even dreamed of mine throwing _demons_ in my window instead."

Grell huffed but then smirked. "Pebbles are so overrated~"

_. . . ~*SC*~ . . .  
_**_TBC._**

* * *

_Chiibii:_

_LOL. I hope no one will ever throw demons at my window just to get my attention. Just the presence of a raepable man and you can be sure that I'll be there~! /coughs So no throwing demons at other people's windows okaii? Try knocking guys~ XDD_

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

**_Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ETC. It is very much appreciated! :)_**


End file.
